


Capturado

by libelulacolorida



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Brainwashing, Father Figures, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Memory Alteration, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Zuko (Avatar)-centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libelulacolorida/pseuds/libelulacolorida
Summary: — Bem o camarada aqui já se foi — Disse o camponês apontado com queixo seu vizinho morto. Zuko não sabia dizer bem a causa, o homem era magro e pálido parecia da nação do fogo. Zuko engoliu em seco horrorizado.— Eles não aguentam, morrem sem sol. — Um dos Da li disse lhe lançando um sorriso zombeteiro.— Vamos ver quanto tempo o moleque aguenta.
Relationships: Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 7





	Capturado

Seus braços doíam da brutalidade que era arrastado, eles estavam presos em uma espécie de algema talhada em pedra que os Da li fizeram na mesma hora.  
—Me soltem! — Rosnou furioso, tentava em vão fincar os pés no chão, mas os brutamontes nem ligaram.  
Um dos guardas começou a dobrar o chão, Zuko sentiu um frio no estômago ao se ver adentrando a terra.  
Não sabia o que aconteceria quando chegasse ao destino.  
Com pânico chutou o Da li da sua esquerda por trás do joelho e o homem mal se mexeu, parecia até feito de pedra, mas Zuko conseguiu irritá-lo com sucesso, o aperto que ele mantinha no seu braço ficou ainda pior.  
Sabia que não tinha nada a perder queriam levá-lo para dentro da terra, longe do sol um dos maiores pesadelos de dobradores de fogo era ficar longe do sol.  
Zuko então usou sua dobra de fogo nos pés e acertou o Da li a sua direita que além de também segurar seu antibraço eram quem estava cavando.  
Isso irritou os dois.  
Zuko se viu de joelhos quando dobraram o solo e prenderam suas pernas.  
—Desgraçados! Malditos!  
E disse mais uma dúzia de palavrões que aprendera durante seu exílio/banimento.  
E então eles chegaram.  
O corredor era escuro e não ajudou em nada quando o Da li fechou a entrada deles.  
Zuko estava ansioso, não sabia o que eles queriam não respondiam nenhuma de suas perguntas e não diziam nada fora "moleque"e "pirralho".  
Uma afronta!  
Maldito Jet! Zuko estar nessa situação era tudo culpa dele e a língua enorme dele.Jet vivia infernizando tudo como se não bastasse Zuko e o tio tiveram que se disfarçar de pobres! E servir aquele maldito chá!  
Pelo menos tio estava feliz se bem que era fácil ele ficar feliz.  
Pensando nisso tio não o vira ser preso, mas o chefe dono da casa de chá provavelmente vai avisar ao velho. E Zuko tinha que se salvar antes disso não queria colocar o tio nessa história.  
No fim do corredor entraram em uma sala cercada de celas tinha duas pessoas separadas em duas celas ali, dois homens um pálido que não parecia está respirando e outro um homem que vestia claramente uma roupa que era da tribo da água.  
— Bem o camarada aqui já se foi — Disse o camponês apontado com queixo seu vizinho morto. Zuko não sabia dizer bem a causa, o homem era magro e pálido parecia da nação do fogo. Zuko engoliu em seco horrorizado.  
— Eles não aguentam, morrem sem sol. — Um dos Da li disse lhe lançando um sorriso zombeteiro.  
— Vamos ver quanto tempo o moleque aguenta.  
E então o empurrou na cela do camponês.  
Merda.  
O camponês o olhou com desprezo. Bem, pensou Zuko o sentimento era recíproco.  
Um dos Da li dobrou o solo e o corpo do homem morto desapareceu.  
—Me soltem seus malditos! — Zuko já estava cansado de gritar.  
Os guardas o ignoraram e o jovem se viu só com camponês.  
— Ah, então outro dobrador de fogo. — O homem falou com ainda nojo.  
Zuko se sentiu irritado.  
— Sim. — Disse não tinha vergonha de ser um dobrador de fogo, por mais medíocre que fosse, ainda estava aprendendo o básico, algo que Azula sabia fazia anos. Tudo que Azula fazia era melhor não era a toa que seu pai preferia ela.  
Mas Zuko não tinha tempo para lamentações, precisava sair dali.  
Os Da li havia soltado suas mãos e pés, Zuko passou as mãos pela grade. Chamas surgiram em sua mão, mas elas não esquentavam a grade o bastante.  
— Inferno!  
— Você realmente acha que os outros dobradores já não fizeram isso? — Disse o camponês, Zuko estava começando a se zangar com esse homem.  
Zuko não disse nada nem gritou com ele, Tio estaria orgulhoso.  
— Seu fogo logo irá embora, rapaz igual aos outros.— Disse o homem.  
— Quanto tempo você está aqui? — Zuko perguntou por fim.  
— Há bastante tempo. — Disse o homem — Aqui é difícil a contagem de dias.  
Zuko revirou os olhos, grande ajuda esse tribo da água.  
…  
Hakoda que era o nome do camponês teve seu navio interceptado perto da costa foi separado da sua tripulação e estava lá há algum tempo. Disse que alguns dos presos ficavam um tempo nessa sala e depois eram levados para outros lugares. Para serem torturados, ele supunha. E outros era feitos perguntas por um método invasivo que Zuko não queria nem saber como era esse pesadelo.  
Zuko estava ficando cansado não tinha saída daquela maldita cela e ele estava longe do sol. Diferente dos outros dobradores, os de fogo tinham que fazer surgir o fogo de seu Ki e o sol era de onde tiravam sua força sem sua fonte de força os dobradores de fogo iam minguando aos poucos sua chama interna ia se apagando eles começavam a ficarem cansados depois perdiam o fogo, depois hibernavam até morrerem. Era a última coisa que ele queria porque se hibernasse estaria a mercê do seu colega de cela e dos Da li, além disso Zuko estava muito magro, não teria muita gordura sua hibernação acabaria logo junto com sua vida, maravilha.  
Zuko estava preocupado com o Tio, apesar do velho ser um ótimo dobrador, Zuko não queria que ele também estivesse ali longe do sol, longe do calor.  
Maldito Jet era bom ele não ter feito nada com seu tio.  
…  
Zuko levantou a cabeça ao ver o Da li entrando devia ser de noite, mas não tinha certeza suas chamas estavam ficando mais fracas e ficava mais difícil acompanhar o sol de tão longe.  
O Da li lhe puxou. Zuko se zangou por ele sequer ter se dado ao trabalho de lhe prender estava o subestimando.  
Ele ainda tinha suas chamas. Correu e pulou no pescoço do Da li, o brutamontes se desequilibrou, mas segurou suas pernas e o derrubou Zuko se desvencilhou colocou a mão no chão para não cair se equilibrou e correu desviando dos ataques o homem fazia o chão subir enquanto Zuko lhe mandava chamas.  
De repente o chão o puxou e Zuko ficou preso.  
— Meifon que demora é essa? — Outro Da li surgia do corredor.  
— Prisioneiros relutantes. — Meifon disse e acertou vários murros no garoto. Zuko foi arrastado da sala onde Hakota observava tudo.  
…  
— Não disse que era para matá-lo — Long Feng disse.  
— Ele não cooperou — Respondeu Ming Ji, outro guarda Da li.  
Zuko já teve o bastante desses guardas idiotas, dessa caverna idiota e desse homem idiota.  
— Um dobrador de fogo, como é o seu nome?— O tal de Long Feng perguntou.  
— Li — Rosnou Zuko, mas só depois de Ming Ji lhe apertar ainda mais suas algemas.  
— Bem, vamos começar.  
Começar o quê Zuko não fazia ideia, mas fez o possível para dá mais trabalho o possível.  
Long Feng pôs suas mãos imundas na cabeça do adolescente.  
Seu coração começou a bater forte no peito uma dor de cabeça começava a surgir e de repente era como se alguém estivesse dentro de sua mente era uma coisa extremamente invasiva. Alguém gritava um som horroroso e dolorido Zuko percebeu que era ele mesmo quem gritava.  
Quando o homem saiu de sua cabeça sua vista estava branca e seus ouvidos zumbiam.  
— Bem, rapazes temos um príncipe nas mãos. — A voz do homem era extremamente satisfeita.  
E pôs suas mãos de novo na cabeça do garoto, Zuko se balançou freneticamente.  
…  
O garoto voltou para cela meio desmaiado o guarda o levava por cima do ombro e o jogou sem cuidado no chão.  
Hakota observou o rosto do dobrador que estava repleto de dor ele punha a mão direita sobre a cicatriz enorme em seu rosto, tremia visivelmente, Hakota fingiu não ver as lágrimas.  
Ele murmurava alguma coisa que ele não conseguiu entender. Depois o garoto se abraçou e se virou e Hakota só via suas costas.

…  
Fazia alguns dias que Zuko estava preso, nos primeiros ainda conseguia sentir o sol subindo e o sol descendo, mas agora nem isso. Seu corpo estava frio ele começara a tremer.  
Os Da li sabiam quem ele era o príncipe da nação do fogo e eles pareciam ter algum plano, Zuko não gostava nada disso.  
Depois sua cabeça pesava e ele sabia que já entraria no modo de hibernação seu corpo todo parecia pesar uma tonelada. Uma mão grande descansou nas suas costas alguém falava alguma coisa se sentiu ser movimentado. Uma fonte de calor o aquecia, mas o frio de Zuko era muito pior era um frio interno.  
Precisava do sol, não queria morrer.  
…  
O sol esquentava suas costas, Zuko abriu os olhos para então fechá-los passara muito tempo no escuro a claridade doía.  
— Precisamos dele vivo — Foram as ordens de Long Feng, mas Zuko não ficou muito tempo no sol só o bastante para acordar.  
Long Feng queria começar a seção de hipnose.  
— O ideal seria mantê-lo com a identidade dele mesmo, mas primeiro o Fire Lord deveria perder no combate contra o avatar.  
— Mas nada que implantar memórias que serve a nosso interesse não possa ser feita no futuro.  
— Eu não vou ser um fantoche! — Gritou zangado o garoto se sacudiu, mordeu os Da li, mas nada servia.  
Zuko tinha muito medo de esquecer quem era.  
Sinto muito, mãe.

…  
— Zuko! — Hakota exclamou assim que o viu. Mas Zuko olhou para ele com uma expressão confusa.  
— Quem é Zuko? — Perguntou o garoto e não parecia está mentindo.  
Hakota apertou os lábios.  
Isso só podia ser brincadeira.  
— Zuko deixa de brincadeira o quê eles fizeram dessa vez?  
Zuko continuou a olhar para ele com seu olhar confuso.  
—Me chamo Li.  
…  
Hakota sabia do poder de Long Feng sabia que era ele quem controlava tudo em Ba Sing Se, mas sabia do objetivo dele pegar os líderes das nações e ter controle total.  
…  
Li observou confuso o homem gritando e lutando sendo arrastado seu companheiro de cela, Hakoda que lhe chamava de Zuko.  
Dizia que era um dobrador de fogo e o príncipe de fogo. Quanta loucura.  
— Não quero me esquecer deles — O homem Hakota disse mais tarde depois de voltar de uma visita ao Long Feng.— Minha mulher nem sempre eu consigo ter uma imagem clara dela, não quero esquecer já é tão pouco não quero me esquecer quem eu sou. E meus filhos… deixei eles para protegê-los, mas …  
Li olhou nos olhos daquele homem e viu derrota ele achava que já tinha perdido.  
— Nunca desista sem antes lutar. — As palavras saíram de seus lábios sem ele perceber parecia uma coisa decorada uma coisa como uma prece. Mas parecia ser certo dizer isso nesse momento, embora seu coração se apertasse por algum motivo.  
…  
Li e Hakota sentiram o cheiro primeiro. O garoto cobriu o nariz e a boca aquele cheiro o deixava enjoado e com medo. Sabia o que era. Carne pegando fogo. Sua mão instintivamente foi para a cicatriz em seu rosto.  
— Eles querem nos matar asfixiado?!— Hakota exclamou tentando observar a causa de tanto alvoroço, não precisou esperar muito. Era um velho que estava com uma face irada e ele os viu.  
Hakoda manteve uma postura defensiva e se afastou mais das grades e puxou Li junto quando viu que o rapaz continuava parado.  
O velho seguiu confiante na direção deles.  
— Príncipe Zuko!— Disse o homem cheio de alívio. Li tinha a sensação que se não tivesse uma grade ali ele teria lhe abraçado.  
Nervoso Zuko olhou para Hakota que mantinha um olhar neutro, mas sabia que o homem odiava dominadores de fogo. O velho saiu e voltou com um molho de chaves e abriu a cela deles.  
O velho o puxou Li para um abraço Hakoda estava rígido ali próximo.  
Li estava nervoso e o homem o apertava quase o deixando sem ar. Quando se afastou ele segurou o rosto do garoto entre as mãos sua testa franzindo de preocupação.  
— O que fizeram com você meu rapaz?  
— Eu…  
Li não tinha certeza na verdade Hakoda havia lhe explicado, mas não entenderá muito bem. Será que esse homem ali era seu pai? Mas tinha vergonha de perguntar afinal havia feito a mesma pergunta para Hakota.  
— Depois explicamos tudo, vamos sair daqui. — Disse Hakoda tomando a dianteira.  
— Vi alguns prisioneiros no andar superior, alguns da tribo da água. — Comentou o velho, Hakoda assentiu.  
Li seguiu os dois estava mais devagar que de costume fazia tempo que Long Feng deixará ele tomar sol. Hakoda liberou seus homens que trocaram abraços rápidos falando rápido sobre quem perderam.  
O velho agora seguia em frente sendo alvo de olhares repreendedores dos homens, Li sentia raiva eles havia sido libertos por causa do velho! Deveria ter um pouco mais de respeito. Li não disse nada embora vontade não faltasse e o garoto também ganhava olhares repreendedores.  
— Porque estamos andando com gente da nação do fogo?  
— Shhh, o importante é sair daqui vivo! — Hakota disse a voz não dava brechas para discussão embora o homem parecesse querer muito brigar.  
Hakota lhe deu um pequeno empurrão para seguir andando.  
…  
O velho o olhava preocupado dizendo que parecia doente e que estava mais magro, bem Li não tinha certeza se era verdade não se lembrava.  
— Quem é você?— perguntou Li honestamente, o homem lhe deixava a vontade.  
O velho suspirou e baixou os olhos a face repleta de tristeza.  
— Me desculpe, príncipe Zuko, por não ter encontrado você antes.  
— Me desculpe.  
Li observava o homem com atenção e preocupação e deu um aperto desajeitado no ombro dele. É a história de Hakoda se juntava, Li não era seu nome e sim Zuko.  
— Você fez um melhor que pôde.— Respondeu tímido.  
E o velho lhe deu um olhar que o deixou preocupado e seguidamente o abraçou apertado.  
Mas não tinham tempo para reuniões emocionantes uma tal de Azula parecia ter pego controle da cidade e eles precisavam sair de lá imediatamente, mas eles tinham reforços dos homens da tribo da água apesar de relutantes.  
— E agora?  
— Agora encontramos meus filhos e o Avatar e derrotamos o senhor do fogo. — Hakota disse  
Zuko não sabia o que pensar isso não seria traição? O senhor do fogo não seria seu pai? Espera um momento, ele era um príncipe, ainda não havia digerido essa informação.  
Zuko estava começando a ter dor de cabeça.  
— Sobrinho, isso é o certo a se fazer.  
Zuko fechou as mãos em punho, mas não disse nada. Não sabia o que seu eu anterior diria ou reagiria, mas ele se sentia mal indo contra sua nação e seu pai, considerava isso uma desonra.  
...  
Zuko abriu os olhos e seu olhar encontrou íris douradas seu tio estava ali lhe olhando. Se sentou desajeitado uma parte percebendo que estava no Castelo.  
— Príncipe Zuko!  
Seu tio lhe pegou em um abraço apertado suas costelas pareciam querer se partir, mas Zuko não iria querer estar em qualquer outro lugar.  
— Tio — Disse aliviado, era seu maior medo terem pegado Tio também, mas ele estava ali parecia bem.  
— Achei que tinha perdido outro filho para Ba Sing Se.  
Ah, não Tio não poderia chorar por uma besteira dessas.  
— Tio, está tudo bem. — Disse o rapaz, daria uns tapinhas nas costas do homem se seus braços ao menos estivessem livres do abraço de ferro do velho sua cabeça ainda doía pelas suas últimas lembranças  
— Os Da li judiaram bastante de sua mente, senhorita Katara disse que aos poucos você conseguiria se lembrar de tudo e terá menos enxaquecas.

Zuko assentiu aliviado era bom está de volta.


End file.
